lgbtwikiaorg_es-20200213-history
LGBT
220px|thumb|La [[Bandera Gay|bandera arcoiris representa a las personas LGBT]] LGBT o GLBT son las siglas que designan colectivamente a las lesbianas, los gays, los bisexuales y las personas transgénero. En uso desde los años 1990, el término «LGBT» es una prolongación de las siglas «LGB», que a su vez habían reemplazado a la expresión «comunidad gay» que muchos homosexuales, bisexuales y transexuales sentían que no les representaba adecuadamente. Su uso moderno intenta enfatizar la diversidad de las culturas basadas en la sexualidad y la identidad de género, y se puede aplicar para referirse a alguien que no es heterosexual, en lugar de aplicarlo exclusivamente a personas que se definen como homosexuales, bisexuales o transgénero. Para dar cuenta de esta inclusión, una variante popular incluye la letra Q de queer (ej, “'LGBTQ'”) para aquellos que no estén específicamente representados por LGBT, como los pansexuales, intersexuales, etc. Las siglas se han establecido como una forma de auto-identificación y han sido adoptadas por la mayoría de comunidades y medios de comunicación LGBT en muchos países de habla inglesa.The 2008 Community Center Survey Report: Assessing the Capacity and Programs of Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender Community Centers August 29, 2008, Terry Stone, CenterLink (formerly The National Association of Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender Community Centers).Report link National Lesbian & Gay Journalists Association: Stylebook Supplement on LGBT Terminology, NLGJA 2008. Stylebook Supplement Sin embargo, no son del agrado de todos a los que literalmente engloba. Por un lado, algunos intersexuales quieren ser incluidos en el grupo LGBT y preferirían el término «'LGBTI'». Por otro, ciertos individuos de un grupo pueden sentir que no tienen ninguna relación con los individuos de los otros grupos englobados y encontrar ofensivas las persistentes comparaciones. Algunos defienden que las causas transgénero y transexuales no son las mismas que las de los homosexuales y bisexuales. Esto encuentra su expresión en la corriente del «separatismo gay y lésbico», que mantiene que las lesbianas y los gays deberían formar una comunidad distintiva y separarse de los otros grupos que normalmente se incluyen. Otras personas tampoco ven con buenos ojos el término ya que creen que las letras son demasiado políticamente correctas, un intento de categorizar diversos grupos de personas en una zona gris, que implica que las preocupaciones y prioridades de los grupos principales representados reciban la misma consideración. Historia Antes de la revolución sexual de los años 60, no había ningún término común que no fuera despectivo para los no heterosexuales. Lo más parecido era «tercer género» que provenía de la sexología de la década de 1860 y la cultura hindú, pero nunca alcanzó un uso generalizado.Kennedy, Hubert C. (1980) The "third sex" theory of Karl Heinrich Ulrichs, Journal of Homosexuality. 1980–1981 Fall-Winter; 6(1–2): pp. 103–1Hirschfeld, Magnus, 1904. Berlins Drittes Geschlecht ("Berlin's Third Sex")Ellis, Havelock and Symonds, J. A., 1897. Sexual Inversion.Carpenter, Edward, 1908. The Intermediate Sex: A Study of Some Transitional Types of Men and Women.Duc, Aimée, 1901. Sind es Frauen? Roman über das dritte Geschlecht ("Are These Women? Novel about the Third Sex") El primer término ampliamente utilizado, homosexual, adquirió en la cultura anglosajona connotaciones negativas, por lo que se tendía a reemplazarlo por homófilo en los años 50 y 60, y posteriormente por gay en los 70. Cuando las lesbianas empezaron a construir su propia identidad, el término «gays y lesbianas» se generalizó. Aunque esta agrupación no fue del agrado de toda la comunidad lésbica. La organización Daughters of Bilitis se escindió en 1970 por tensiones internas debidas a la dirección en la que debían centrarse: el feminismo o los derechos homosexuales.Esterberg, Kristen (September, 1994). "From Accommodation to Liberation: A Social Movement Analysis of Lesbians in the Homophile Movement." Gender and Society, 8, (3) p. 424–443. Las feministas lésbicas tomaron como prioridad la igualdad de género, percibiendo como patriarcales las diferencias de roles entre hombres y mujeres o lo butch y femme. Evitaban los roles de género que habían sido dominantes en los bares para lesbianas y se apartaron de los varones homosexuales, que percibían como chovinistas; muchas de ellas rehusaron trabajar con los hombres gays o luchar por sus causas.Faderman, Lillian (1991). Odd Girls and Twilight Lovers: A History of Lesbian Life in Twentieth Century America, Penguin Books. ISBN 0-14-017122-3, p. 210–211. En cambio, las lesbianas que tenían una visión más esencialista, que opinaban que habían nacido homosexuales y que empleaban el término «lesbiana» hasta entonces descriptivo para definir a las de su orientación sexual, generalmente consideraban que las opiniones separatistas y coléricas de las feministas lésbicas eran perjudiciales para la causa de los derechos de los homosexuales.Faderman (1991), p. 217–218. A esto pronto se le unió la petición de bisexuales y personas transgénero de ser reconocidos como parte integrante de la gran comunidad. Al disiparse la euforia inicial de los disturbios de Stonewall, entre finales de la década de 1970 y principios de la de 1980, hubo un cambio de percepción, algunos gays y lesbianas se volvieron menos tolerantes con las personas bisexuales o transgénero. Muchos creían que los transexuales actuaban según los estereotipos de género y que los bisexuales eran sólo homosexuales que tenían miedo de salir del armario y ser sinceros con su identidad. Los cuatro grupos que conforman el término LGBT tuvieron dificultades a la hora de desarrollar su propia identidad y sus relaciones con los otros miembros del grupo colectivo, en ocasiones excluyéndolos. Estas dificultades siguen vigentes hoy día. El término LGBT fue probablemente utilizado por primera vez para referirse a toda la comunidad por los estudiantes activistas LGBT de los años 60, aunque no está claro con qué frecuencia o alcance se usó entonces el término. No fue hasta los años 90 que se comenzó a tratar con el mismo respeto y con igualdad a los grupos y personas gays, lesbianas, bisexuales y transexuales dentro del movimiento LGBT. Aunque en el seno de la comunidad LGBT se han visto ciertas polémicas sobre la aceptación universal de los distintos grupos de miembros (las personas transgénero, en particular, han sido en ocasiones marginadas por el grueso de la comunidad LGBT), el término LGBT ha sido un símbolo positivo de inclusión. A pesar de que las siglas «LGBT» no contienen las iniciales de las comunidades más pequeñas, generalmente se acepta que el término incluye a aquellos no identificados por las cuatro letras. En general, el uso del término LGBT ha ayudado, con el paso del tiempo, a integrar a individuos que de otra forma habrían sido marginados en la comunidad global. Variantes [[Archivo:Marcha-orgullo-buenos-aires.JPG|250px|thumb|caption|Marcha en 2007 en Buenos Aires. En el cuadro superior derecho se aprecia el uso del término LGBT también en los países hispanohablantes.]] Existen muchas variantes en las siglas, como el cambio de orden de las letras: LGBT o GLBT, que son los términos más comunes y los que más frecuentemente se observan en el uso actual. Aunque sean idénticos en significado, «LGBT» puede incidir en una connotación más feminista que «GLBT», ya que coloca la L de lesbiana en primer lugar. Cuando no incluye a las personas transgénero se acorta a veces a LGB. LGBT o GLBT pueden incluir adicionalmente una «Q» de queer o por aquellos que se están cuestionando su identidad sexual o de género (questioning en inglés, a veces representado además con el símbolo de interrogación; por ejemplo, «LGBTQ», «LGBTQQ» o «GLBTQ?»). Otras variantes pueden añadir una «I» de intersexual, otra «T» para diferenciar transexuales y travestis, una «A» para aliados heterosexuales o en otros casos para asexuales. Algunos también añaden una «P» para pansexuales o poliamorosos y una «O» para omnisexuales u «otros». El orden de las letras no es estándar, además de las variaciones en las posiciones de las letras L y G en el primer lugar, las letras adicionales menos usadas ya mencionadas, de emplearse, pueden aparecer en casi cualquier orden. Las variantes no representan generalmente las diferencias políticas dentro de la comunidad, sino que surgen sencillamente de las preferencias de los individuos y los grupos. Algunas personas entienden que los términos transexual e intersexual caen bajo el término global "transgénero", aunque muchos transexuales e intersexuales lo rechazan (ambos por razones distintas). Críticas El término conjunto LGBT o GLBT no genera un consenso entre todos. Por ejemplo, algunos argumentan que las causas de los transgéneros y transexuales no son las mismas que las de los homosexuales y bisexuales. Este argumento se centra en la idea de que las personas transgénero y la transexualidad tienen que ver con la identidad de género o con el hecho de sentirse hombre o mujer, no con la orientación sexual. En cambio, los temas de los LGB son percibidos como un asunto de orientación sexual o de atracción, no de identidad. Estas distinciones se han hecho dentro del contexto de la acción política, donde las metas de los LGB pueden ser percibidas como distintas a las metas de las personas transgénero e intersexuales (por ejemplo, legislación sobre matrimonio homosexual entre otros). De forma similar, algunos intersexuales quieren ser incluidos en los grupos LGBT y prefieren el término "LGBTI" mientras otros insisten en que no son parte de la comunidad LGBT y desearían que no se les incluyera como parte del término. La situación contraria se da en la corriente del «separatismo gay y lésbico» (que no debe ser confundido con el separatismo lésbico), que sostiene que las lesbianas y los varones gays forman (o deberían formar) una comunidad distintiva y separada de los otros grupos que normalmente se incluyen en la esfera LGBTQ. Aunque no tengan un número u organización suficientes para ser denominados un movimiento, los separatistas son un elemento activo, vocal y significativo en muchas partes de la comunidad LGBT. En ciertos casos, los separatistas niegan la existencia o el derecho a la igualdad de las orientaciones no monosexuales y de la transexualidad. Esto se puede extender hacia una bifobia y una transfobia públicas. Los separatistas tienen oponentes poderosos: según Peter Tatchell del grupo de derechos humanos OutRage!, separar el movimiento transgénero del LGB sería una «''locura política''». Muchas personas han intentado encontrar un término genérico para reemplazar las numerosas abreviaciones existentes. Para ello se han intentado usar palabras como «queer» y «arco iris», pero no se han adoptado de forma generaliza. «Queer» tiene muchas connotaciones negativas para las personas mayores, que recuerdan el uso de la palabra como un insulto y una provocación, aparte de que el uso negativo del término se sigue dando. Por otra parte, muchos jóvenes entienden que la palabra «queer» tiene más carga política que «LGBT». Por su parte, «arco iris» tiene connotaciones que hacen recordar a los hippies, los movimientos New Age y organizaciones como la Coalición Rainbow/PUSH de Jesse Jackson en los Estados Unidos. El término no ha sido adoptado por todos, al entender algunos que es demasiado políticamente correcto o que es un intento de categorizar grupos distintos de personas en una palabra que suponga una zona gris. Otra preocupación es que el término LGBT pueda implicar que las preocupaciones y prioridades de los principales grupos representados reciban igual consideración. La representación de una «comunidad LGBT» o una «comunidad LGB» que lo englobe todo tampoco es apreciada por ciertas personas gays, lesbianas y transgénero, ni por los ontólogos. Algunos no suscriben o aprueban la campaña política y socialmente solidaria de derechos humanos, y la visibilidad que normalmente va con ella, incluyendo las marchas y eventos del orgullo gay. Creen que agruparse por orientaciones no heterosexuales perpetua el mito de que ser gay/lesbiana/bi hace a una persona deficientemente distinta de otras personas. Estas personas frecuentemente son menos visibles comparadas a los activistas LGBT más conocidos. Como es complicado distinguir a esta facción de la mayoría heterosexual, es muy común que la gente suponga que todas las personas LGBT apoyan la liberación LGBT y la visibilidad de las personas LGBT en la sociedad, incluyendo el derecho a vivir la vida que uno quiera de un modo distinto al de la mayoría. Véase también * Historia LGBT * Estar en el armario * Salir del armario * Género * Teoría queer * Familias homoparentales * Activistas LGBT * Anexo:Cronología de la historia LGBT * Listado de eventos LGBT en el mundo Referencias Bibliografía * Gallardo Linares, Francisco J.; Escolano López, Víctor M. (2009, Marzo). [http://www.box.net/shared/o8ds8okaf4 Informe Diversidad Afectivo-Sexual en la Formación de Docentes. Evaluación de Contenidos LGTB en la Facultad de C.C.E.E. de Málaga]. Málaga (España): CEDMA. Categoría:LGBT Categoría:Neologismos